


Control

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't follow my instructions," Quatre said, walking to the other side of the desk and leaning over Trowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caitlin).



Trowa knew his face was resting over XT-583 satellite's work productivity report. He couldn't move, because if he disturbed the papers on Quatre's desk, even a little, Quatre would know and… Trowa moved his face so his cheek was resting now over the closed folders instead of the productivity report and smirked.

When the door opened, Trowa instinctively pulled at the cuffs holding his hands together at his back. They didn't give. Quatre closed the door immediately behind him and walked towards Trowa, inspecting him from the other side of the desk.

They had been in the middle of one of their mid work play times when Quatre had been called to a meeting that couldn't be postponed. Not wanting to cut their play time short, Quatre had ordered Trowa to walk to Quatre's side of the desk, and bend over, resting one cheek over Quatre's paperwork. Then, Quatre had cuffed Trowa's hands behind his back, pulled down his pants and told him to wait. It was a good thing that the windows were polarized and that Quatre's door locked from the inside and only Quatre and Trowa had the keys.

"You didn't follow my instructions," Quatre said, walking to the other side of the desk and leaning over Trowa.

A shiver ran down Trowa's back. "I'm sorry." He hid his smirk and kept his expression neutral.

"What should I do now, Trowa?"

There was no reply.

"I'll have to punish you." Quatre kneaded Trowa's bottom, caressing the skin lovingly. "I'll have to spank you."

Again Trowa didn't reply, but he gave a small nod of his head, signaling Quatre that it was okay, that he wanted this too, and oh did he want it.

The first smack was hard and quick, it barely stung Trowa but he knew all too well that the pain would come soon enough.

"When you've had enough, Trowa, let me know."

This time Trowa didn't nod and Quatre didn't wait for him to. The smacks kept coming, all delivered with Quatre's hand, all with the same strength and at the same speed. Trowa never counted but he knew Quatre did; Quatre was always in control. And thus, Trowa allowed himself to lose control, to shut his eyes tightly, whimper and moan, knowing that Quatre was there for them both.

Trowa could feel himself getting harder, and he started to move his hips back in time to meet Quatre's smacks, again and again, and the more it hurt the harder he got.

He needed Quatre, now!

"Stop."

Quatre stopped and freed Trowa's hands. Trowa stood up and turned around. His hands were instantly around Quatre, holding him, touching him and kissing him… and without a word, Quatre let him take control.


End file.
